From the DE-OS 25 18 190, a method is known by which to avoid wheel vibration in an ABS by preventing another pressure build-up for a predetermined period, after a pressure degradation and subsequent phase of holding a constant condition in which the wheel once more gains speed. This enables wheel vibrations to be prevented, but restricts the function of the controller which can no longer react as fast with this design.
From the EP-PS 00 73 198, a method is known in an ABS by which the wheel speed signal, in respect of physcially impossible changes, is filtered.